


一如往常（dnkbdn）

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, 大約算是半個公開場合play, 監獄囚犯AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: 相隔許久不見的愛人不聽人說話卻只想跟我瘋狂做愛？監獄AU囚犯x囚犯，寫爽的所以沒有特別去設定進去蹲的原因。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [As Usual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596750) by [Someone1433](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone1433/pseuds/Someone1433)



> # 我的受巴納都會很騷很JAM所以這篇的巴納也很騷很JAM  
> # 我是同軸逆星人所以這篇有一點點同軸逆要素，鋼鐵固定建議隨時準備跳車  
> # 綜上，don't like don't read  
> # ch.2是一點點的mob巴納，因為我就想寫

第一天他沒有太多心力找他，第二天他卻直接找上他了。

「……這不是我的牢房。」丹帝瞪著眼前的青年說道。  
「現在開始是了。」青年仰臥著吐出一口菸，慢條斯理地回應。  
青年的樣貌和丹帝的印象相比沒什麼改變，就是一頭疏於打理的中長髮散亂垂下，讓他散發的氛圍陰沉不少。考慮到所處的環境，這似乎也不能怪他。  
「抽嗎？」他問。  
是，這就是他認識的奇巴納，不多也不少。  
而這也是丹帝的理智瞬間斷線的原因。  
他來不及問奇巴納為什麼自己被換了牢房，來不及問他為什麼不乾脆剪個頭髮，也來不及用一些溫和的方法跟對方敘舊——丹帝意識到的時候，他已經抓起奇巴納的領口，朝著他深愛許久的那張臉砸下一記毫不留情的重拳。  
可憐的香菸直接從奇巴納唇間噴飛。  
「操！」奇巴納吃痛地罵聲，暈眩中丹帝又扯著他的衣服把他從床上拉起。  
「你以為你跑到這種地方就能丟下我嗎，奇巴納，」丹帝雙眼發紅，全身的肌肉因為怒意而緊繃。他無法忍受奇巴納那種若無其事的態度——儘管他深知對方並沒有什麼錯。  
「好好好，輕鬆點，丹帝……」奇巴納一手架在身前作勢抵擋，另一手嘗試將流過半張臉的鼻血抹去，但動作的同時更多溫熱的液體從傷口冒出，所以他只能一臉無辜地看向對方。丹帝嘴角抽了一下，終於還是放手讓他用上衣的布料按壓止血。  
「好，這拳不錯。我們直接完成第一個步驟了，不是嗎？」  
「什麼的步驟？」  
奇巴納挑眉，丹帝看不到他蓋在衣服下的表情，但知道對方絕對又掛回了笑容。  
「你懂吧，在這種垃圾地方沒有人會跟你談溫良恭儉讓。有人脈、拳頭大的人就是老大，」奇巴納嘻嘻笑著，「而你剛剛才把這裡最會打的人揍到歪頭。」  
「……你沒阻止我。」丹帝的心中突然升起一股罪惡感，如果不是奇巴納反應夠快，剛剛那拳已經打爛他的鼻骨了。  
「我幹嘛阻止你，我自己活該。」奇巴納又在鼻梁上按壓了幾下，直到血流暫緩才將衣服整回原本的樣子。  
丹帝不安地在奇巴納挪開位子的床邊坐下，心中閃燃的怒火早已消去大半，但他仍在遲疑要不要乾脆坦率地道歉。  
「對不起，」結果先開口的是奇巴納，「我不是故意丟下你的。」  
「……我知道」  
抱歉。丹帝低聲說道，然後溫柔地捧起奇巴納的臉。那張好看的面孔已經開始紅腫，下半臉全是乾涸的血跡。他伸出舌頭在黏糊的皮膚上舔吻，從修長的鼻尖到染上菸味的薄唇，屬於對方的味道頓時佔滿口腔。  
「痛嗎？」「……廢話。」  
在丹帝第二次舔過他的嘴角時，奇巴納叼住他的舌頭把他拉進一個纏綿的深吻中。他們的吻總是凶猛而熱烈，像是兩頭肉食獸的撕咬，  
「丹帝，」奇巴納稍微分開兩人的唇，同時將手掌伸向他的褲頭，「操我。」  
丹帝困惑地眨了眨眼。  
「……你說什麼？」  
「操我。」奇巴納又說了一次，這次他把丹帝輕輕推在狹窄的床上，在剛剛的吻中已經半勃的陰莖隔著粗糙的布料在丹帝的腹部頂弄，礙事的衣物直接被隨意褪下扔開。  
「現在？這裡？為什麼？」  
「不會吧，現在邀約你還得先想個冠冕堂皇的理由？」奇巴納執起丹帝的手放在自己鼓動漸快的胸膛上，引導他用指腹逗弄自己的乳頭。  
「被發現了怎麼辦？」丹帝仍然顯得遲疑，「而且如果被聽到……操！那裡就有監視攝影機，你在想什麼？」  
「得了吧，菜鳥。不會有問題的。在這裡本大爺還是你的前輩呢。」奇巴納撇了撇嘴。  
丹帝只得莞爾一笑，繼續順著奇巴納的身體曲線摸到了他的雙腿之間。他試探性的用中指按向柔軟的肉縫，出乎意料地直接伸進了兩個指節。他訝異地抬頭，然後得到了一個類似「對，沒錯，快點」的催促眼神。奇巴納從床邊書桌上摸來一瓶潤滑液扔給了他——天知道他是怎麼在監獄裡搞來這些東西的——他繼續用手指在對方已經清好也大略擴張過的後庭抽插，奇巴納則拉下他的褲子為他手淫。  
久違的性愛總能輕易摧毀人的耐心。奇巴納在他完全勃起後就急切地用股縫在陰莖上磨蹭，丹帝也如他所願地立刻將龜頭抵上瑟縮的小口。這具誘人的身體已經完全準備好要接受他的插入，如果奇巴納是女性的話，只怕已經把身下的被單完全濡濕了。  
——不過顯然他不是，所以丹帝又在自己的陰莖上塗抹了更多潤滑。忍耐達到極限的奇巴納氣惱地哼聲。  
幸好插入的感覺很好，一如往常。  
丹帝喜歡慢慢享受插入的過程，他癡迷於兩人的身體漸漸合而為一的快樂，某種精神上的富足會讓他的慾火燃燒得更加旺盛。但他也知道如果再拖下去奇巴納大概要瘋了。於是他依依不捨地在淺處抽插幾下後，就前頂填滿了對方渴求已久的通道。  
兩人同時發出滿足的呻吟。  
「嗯……奇巴納……」丹帝甚至不需要詢問對方的感覺，包裹自己的軟肉貪婪地絞著他的陰莖吮吸，奇巴納大概光靠剛剛那一下就在腦中達到了一次頂峰。  
「我偶爾會懷疑你是不是喜歡我的屌勝過喜歡我了。」丹帝按著他的腰小幅度晃動起來，馬上得到對方細碎的喘息。  
「啊、只要是、嗯，你的，我都喜歡，」奇巴納跟著他插入的節奏也套弄起自己粗長得誇張的性器，同時不忘調戲對方：「你要是包莖小屌本大爺也有自信愛上的。」  
「……那可真是榮幸。」  
他們身下的硬板床平時光是奇巴納自己躺著就顯得擁擠，現在卻得乘載兩個成年男子在上頭晃動交和。奇巴納很快地被這狹小的空間搞得有些不耐，除了手腳施展不開，還害得丹帝得小心控制抽插的力度。幸好在他出聲抱怨前，丹帝也發現了他欲求不滿的反應，於是一手在對方腿側輕拍。  
「夾穩了。」  
查覺到對方意圖的奇巴納立刻用手攀上他的肩膀，雙腿也順勢勾在腰間。丹帝一手扶住奇巴納的後背，取穩平衡後一口氣把他整個人抱了起來。  
「——啊……這、啊——好棒……」自己的重量將丹帝的肉棒狠狠壓進深處，奇巴納嬌喘著一口咬住丹帝的脖子，比常人尖銳的虎牙扣進他汗濕的皮膚裡。這一咬對丹帝而言簡直是最佳的催情劑，他的雙手馬上移動到奇巴納的屁股上，將臀辦分到最開後快速地挺跨抽插。  
「再——給我、啊啊……那邊……再快點……嗯啊、丹帝——」  
這個姿勢下奇巴納沒辦法在丹帝身上肆意啃咬，口腔無法得到滿足的情況下他只能把手腳收得更緊，期待在兩人的身體間擠壓的陰莖可以多為自己帶來一點快感。  
「門上……」他突然說道。  
「什麼？」丹帝愣了一下  
奇巴納指了指身後的牢房鐵門，「在那裡做。」  
「為什……等等！」  
懷中的愛人無預警地使勁後仰，重心偏離的丹帝一個踉蹌，為了不要摔倒只好三步併兩步來到鐵門前，但收不住勢頭的情況下奇巴納的背部重重撞上了那扇堅硬的牢門。  
「天啊，你在做什麼？」丹帝好不容易才穩住腳步，半截陰莖都滑了出來。  
「別問了，快繼續——嗯——」話還沒說完，體內的肉棒又一次搗進他敏感的腸道，奇巴納不禁仰頭呻吟起來。  
「操，啊、嗯嗯……再——再用力點——」  
「哈……他們會、聽到的……」丹帝把頭埋進對方胸間，粗喘著回應。  
「嗯、嗯——啊嗯、讓他們聽、哈啊、就讓他們聽吧……我想要、嗯嗯——」  
永遠不要在床上做任何重要決定——丹帝早已忘記是誰在什麼情況和他說了這句話，但他現在切身體會到了這句告誡的重要性了。根本沒有人能在被性慾沖昏頭時還保有自己的理智，更別說他做愛的對象是那個奇巴納。這個男人只會不停把自己領向更激烈瘋狂的境地。就像現在，奇巴納似乎就是想讓全世界知道他們正在交歡，而依照往常應該負責把這場性事辦得低調一些的丹帝卻也難以抗拒對方野獸般的索愛。  
——好吧，事實上他從來沒能抗拒過。  
丹帝開始聽到一些窸窣的聲音。當然，他們這麼大動靜要不吵醒人是不可能的，但奇怪的是似乎也沒有任何人打算叫他們閉嘴，甚至也沒有獄卒經過查看，這讓他心中多少出現了一些違和感。  
「專心。」奇巴納在他耳邊低吼。丹帝忍不住苦笑，他也不過恍神了數秒。  
奇巴納的興致異常高昂——當然不是說往常的他有多收斂——他總是在丹帝放慢步調時急切地要求更粗暴的對待。到了最後奇巴納乾脆自己抓著身後鐵門的溝槽，雙腳掛在丹帝肩頭，讓丹帝可以用全身的力量把青筋暴露的凶器操進火熱包覆的最深處。每一下挺入奇巴納的上身都被巨力推在鐵門上，金屬與肉體的碰撞聲不絕於耳，兩人的喘氣與低吼越發急促，終於在撐住身體的力氣耗盡前雙雙達到了高潮。

射精的瞬間，奇巴納的手臂已經完全脫力，丹帝反應迅速地在他滑落前及時接住，把他安穩的放在地上。  
寂靜的空間中剩下兩人的粗喘和心跳聲，就連剛剛幾不可聞的談話聲也消失了。良久，奇巴納先整理好了呼吸，他用手指在丹帝的膝蓋上敲了兩下。  
「腿張開。」  
丹帝沒有多想就照做了。奇巴納隨即傾身含住了對方射精疲軟後仍頗具份量的肉棒，用舌頭將上頭的精液舔舐乾淨。不應期的刺激讓丹帝倒抽了一口氣，只感謝奇巴納沒有刻意欺負他，而是快速的幫他做好了清理。  
「你的呢？」丹帝問道。  
「我的什麼？」  
「你不會要夾著那些東西睡覺吧，」  
丹帝話一出口就在自己心中翻了個大大的白眼，因為奇巴納搞不好真的有這個打算。  
「我說真的，不要吧，衛生上……」  
「我會清掉，別擔心。」奇巴納吐了吐舌頭，「雖然很想讓你把自己的東西吃乾淨，但——那絕對、絕對會讓我想要再來一輪。考慮到我們得早起勞動，還是把機會留到以後吧？」  
丹帝的表情黯淡了幾分。  
當然，奇巴納說的沒錯。他們還得迎接明天。

* * *

這是丹帝進到監獄後的第三個早晨。  
他向來對於周遭的事物相當敏感，但就算是再遲鈍的人也會發現圍繞著他的氣氛變了——來自囚犯與獄卒的眼神，說話的口氣，經過自己身邊時讓出道路的舉動。  
以及，某些人在不起眼的遠處投向奇巴納的視線和指指點點。  
丹帝知道這些改變或許跟他們昨晚的胡鬧有關，但仍然感到困惑。他暗自扯了扯奇巴納的衣角無聲求助。然而奇巴納壓根不理他，只是低著頭不說話。  
對，這是最怪的部分。奇巴納始終跟在自己身後，卻在自己呼喚他時沉默地把視線移到別處。根據長年深交的自信，丹帝敢打賭奇巴納鐵定在暗自搞鬼。如果不是害怕引起騷動，他已經要扯著對方的衣領罵人了。  
疑問持續到下午放風時，一個矮小瘦弱的男子緊張地走到丹帝面前。  
「……呃，您好？」他緊張地搓手，不時和遠處的另一群囚犯交換視線。  
而那是奇巴納今天出了牢房門後第一次開口。  
「小跟班，被叫來打探你的底細的。」他仍然看向其他地方，彷彿沒有注意到身邊正在發生的事情，用只有丹帝能聽見的氣音說道。  
丹帝僵了一下，但他的直覺告訴他不應該在這時候露出任何徬徨的樣子。  
「說吧。」  
「您和，您和……」男子飛快地往奇巴納那邊看了一眼，又飛快地收回視線，「您和奇巴納……先生關係似乎蠻好的。」  
丹帝皺眉，他無法理解話題中出現奇巴納的名字的原因。  
「這和你有什麼關係？」  
「是，對不起……當然，當然和我沒關係……」男子支支吾吾的道，他深知自己該馬上離開，卻又因為什麼事情都沒問到而遲疑發抖。  
尷尬持續了十數秒，丹帝終究無法獨自解開這個場面，於是用手肘在奇巴納背上推了一下。  
「——！」奇巴納全身一顫，朝丹帝看了一眼卻又馬上別過頭去，一聲細細的嗚咽從喉嚨深處跑了出來。  
但丹帝並沒有看漏對方的表情——沒有看漏對方眉眼間透露的玩味。剎那間，昨晚的記憶和奇巴納鬼祟的舉動在他腦中全部串聯了起來，為什麼奇巴納昨晚不躲開自己的拳頭，為什麼奇巴納早早就清好了自己身體，為什麼奇巴納今天一直擺出一副可憐兮兮的樣子，以及他那時忘記詢問的，奇巴納口中的「步驟」……丹帝覺得自己的大腦幾乎要燒起來了，他狠狠瞪向對方發抖的背影，幾乎是咬牙切齒地開口：「他是我的狗，就這樣。」  
該死，他對天發誓他聽見奇巴納來不及摀住的噴笑了。  
丹帝臉部的肌肉抽了幾下，轉而瞪向嚇到雙腿發軟的瘦弱跟班。  
「滾。」

* * *

「……奇巴納……！」  
被呼喚的青年臥在床上，臉埋在被單裡，發抖的右手不斷拍打著床鋪。  
「奇巴納——！」  
「噗、嘻、呼呼……呼哈哈哈哈……」  
「別笑了，給我起來！」丹帝臉上發熱，坐到床上抓住他的腰想把他拉起來，奇巴納偏不順他的意，反而撒嬌似地扭動身體。  
「嗯……丹帝不、不要，哈、呼呼，要被強姦了……咿、」  
大概是奇巴納矯揉造作的甜膩語調太過煩人，丹帝狠狠往眼前發騷搖晃的屁股上拍了一下。  
「所以呢？這就是你的目的？」  
「當然。怎麼樣？被大家敬畏的感覺如何？」  
「不是，我覺得他們只是把我當成變態……」  
奇巴納一回頭就看見丹帝滿臉困窘尷尬，忍不住又爆笑出聲。  
「親愛的主人，你如果不是邊揉我的屁股邊說的話，我就信你的清白了。」語畢他還調皮地汪了兩聲。  
丹帝這才發現自己很自然地抓著對方的屁股愛撫揉捏，雙手心虛地僵了一下，但片刻後他發現自己終究抵不住眼前精實飽滿的肉體的誘惑。  
「……好，我就是。」他嘆了口氣，一邊自暴自棄地用拇指沿著對方的臀縫搓揉。  
奇巴納似乎被他摸得相當舒適愜意，斷斷續續地發出饜足的低吟。  
「呼嗯……獎勵你一下，下次在那些白癡面前幫你口交吧。」  
「拜託不要。」  
丹帝不禁陷入思考，奇巴納為什麼如此輕易地將他在獄中建立的權力和威信用這種方法交給他，他甚至還不知道自己該不該接受一群人渣敗類的「敬畏」。  
「我姑且可以接受你是為了保護我，不過不一定得這樣吧。」  
「嗯哼？」  
「我是說……我都被你安排到這間牢房了，他們知道你特別照顧我，不就夠了嗎？」  
「大概吧。」奇巴納不以為然地回道。  
當然，丹帝不會被輕易敷衍過去，所以奇巴納撐起身離開丹帝的碰觸，將他輕輕壓在牆上。  
「或者我也可以這麼做，」奇巴納俯身親吻他的頸側，指節修長的雙手在對方上身游移，極其輕易地讓丹帝開始情動發熱，「我可以在外頭把你全身剝光壓在地上，把屌塞進你欲求不滿的屁股裡，把你操到神智不清，然後讓整座監獄的囚犯獄卒聽你哭著求我用精液射滿你飢渴的肚子，」他咬著對方的耳尖輕聲說道，同時手掌來回撫摸丹帝的下腹部，感受對方被自己的言語動作撩得興奮打顫。  
「他們會用你的淫叫聲自慰，卻深深明白你只能是本大爺專用的小騷貨。」  
丹帝忍不住呻吟，胯部在奇巴納卡進自己雙腳之間的大腿上來回摩擦。  
「你不喜歡？」他問。  
「噢，我愛死了。」奇巴納微笑。  
「那為什麼不那麼做呢？」  
奇巴納退開了些許，所以他才能好好看進丹帝漂亮清澈的金色雙眼。  
「因為現在這才是你該在的位子。」他溫柔地說道，低沉的嗓音帶有不容質疑的壓力，「我喜歡看你凌駕於眾人之上的樣子。」  
「當垃圾中的王有什麼樂趣嗎？」丹帝問道。  
「當我的王還不夠有樂趣嗎？」奇巴納反問。  
丹帝大笑。  
「——我愛死了。」


	2. 某天的淋浴間

「喂，他怎麼不動了。」  
「昏過去了吧，潑醒他。」  
冰冷的水從頭上灌下，其實並沒有失去意識的奇巴納甩了甩頭，然後把跑進口腔的水吐在地上。同時被吐在地上的還有嘴角撕裂的滲血和黏稠的濁液。  
他的人生大概沒有比現在看起來更淒慘的時候了。  
全身上下布滿了被毆打的痕跡，就算是仍然完好的皮膚也沾著大量的腥臭體液。他從四肢到嘴角到喉嚨深處都隱隱作痛。  
如果這些還不夠糟糕，他的屁股裡面還塞著六人份的精液。  
「——我們結束了嗎？」奇巴納啞聲問道。  
「什麼？」沒有預料到這種提問，凶神惡煞的男人們面面相覷，直到帶頭的光頭男子走近，毫不留情地一腳踩在他頭上。  
於是奇巴納跟他剛剛吐出去的液體感人肺腑地親密接觸，他馬上翻了個白眼。  
「結束？這只是開始，小哥。我不管你在外面是什麼東西，進來蹲的話最好注意一下自——」  
男子的話還沒說完，但顯然也沒辦法說完了。因為奇巴納抓著他的腳用力一扯，直接將對方撂翻在地。承著這股勢頭他站起身，腳跟不偏不倚地砸在男子的臉上。  
一個清脆的聲音響起，男子隨即尖聲慘叫，捂著自己的臉在地上掙扎打滾。而跟班的眾人仍然無法理解眼前發生的慘案——為什麼一個剛剛被毆打輪姦過的人正在若無其事地對加害者施予暴力？  
「好吧，想體驗的也體驗過了，各位辛苦了。」邊說著，他的嘴角牽起了燦爛的笑容。如果不是嗓音被剛剛硬操進喉嚨的陰莖破壞了大半，旁人或許會以為他身上的髒污只是源於一個意外的跌跤。  
「本大爺呢，其實也不是很在乎你們在外面是什麼東西，」奇巴納將散亂的頭髮用手往後一抓，亮青色的雙眼有如捕食者的視線掃在眾人臉上。「但是進來蹲的話，最好先學習慎選找碴的對象吧？」

* * *

「——然後我就把他們全揍到送醫了。」  
丹帝將香菸從唇邊移開，端整的臉上寫滿了擔憂。  
「你沒把人家打到癱瘓吧？」  
「我對做過的對象多少還是有點情誼在的好嗎。不過我敢打賭，要是他們之中誰去醫院沒被檢查出腦震盪，我現在就跪下去舔你的肛門。」  
奇巴納剛做完最後一組伏地挺身，翻身仰躺後與坐在床沿的丹帝對上眼。  
「……不對。算我賭輸了吧，我想舔。」  
「別馬上把舌頭伸出來，你是狗嗎？」  
奇巴納馬上起身在他臉頰上舔了一口。  
「汪汪。」  
「少裝了。」說歸說，丹帝還是露出了寵溺的笑容，放鬆身體任憑對方繼續在自己身上放肆。

明明不管到了哪裡，這頭龍都沒有讓他馴服的打算。

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇足：  
> 巴納永遠不會是丹帝的乖狗狗，因為他對丹帝的的感情是貪心不是忠心。他是憑慾望在對丹帝超級執著。他會想要丹帝當他的King但是並不是為了向他宣誓效忠，只是King丹帝讓他很硬而已。


End file.
